tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
FAW-Volkswagen
|divisions = |subsid = |homepage = FAW-Volkswagen |footnotes = |intl = yes }} The FAW-Volkswagen Automotive Company (informally abbreviated to FAW-VW) was founded on 6 February 1991 as a Chinese joint venture between First Automobile Works (FAW) and Volkswagen Group.FAW-VW Company introduction Equity holdings are split as follows: Volkswagen AG with 20%, Audi AG has 10%, Volkswagen (China) Invest 10%, and FAW has the remaining 60%. The headquarters of FAW-VW, which consists of two car plants is located in the south-western fringes of Changchun, Jilin Province, the third car plant has been built in Chengdu, Sichuan Province, the fourth car plant will be built in Foshan, Guangdong Province. FAW-VW is capable of producing the cars based on the platforms of PQ34, PQ35, PQ46 and Audis. Regarding to the annual production level, FAW-VW announced that the year-on-year production volume exceeded 513,000 units as of 31.07.2009.FAW-VW Sold a Total of 513,000 Units of Vehicles Last Year In 2011, FAW-VW sold just over 1,000,000 automobiles. History On November 20, 1990, the official contract of an annual capacity of 150,000 cars for the joint venture between FAW Group (First Auto World Group) and Volkswagen AG was signed by Geng Zhaojie (耿昭杰), President of FAW and Dr.Carl Hahn, CEO of Volkswagen AG in the Great Hall of the People, Beijing.FAW-VW Memorabilia 1991-2011 All of the facilities in the first car plant, including the body shop, paint shop and assembly shop came together from the abandoned factory of VW's in Westmoreland, USA the company started its business officially on September 1, 1992. On December 5, 1991, the first Volkswagen Jetta Mk2 rolled off the line. Two years later, on February 7, 1993, the 10,000th car rolled off the line. In 1995 FAW Group, Volkswagen AG and Audi AG decided to integrate Audi to the product line of the joint ventures, the equity holdings were also changed with 60% for FAW, 30% for VW and 10% Audi. On May 20, 1996, the first Audi 200 rolled off the line. On July 10, 1996, the engine shop started running. By July 1996, the company was capable of producing 150,000 cars, 270,000 engines and 180,000 gearboxes in one year. In 1997 FAW-Volkswagen Sales Company Ltd. was established as a joint venture between FAW-VW and FAW Group with the equity holdings of 50% for each, it was a smart idea of avoiding the Germans to take control of the sales department under the policy of the governing body then. By 2002 FAW-VW took the majority of the equities back from FAW Group. In 1998 the Jetta König became the first car ever equipped with ABS system in Chinese A-class market. In 1999 the Jetta was registered in FIA Group N category, it entered a lot of Rally events in China with FRD Sport and Qingyang Racing from late 1990s to early 2000s. In 2002 the Jetta became the first mass production passenger car in China to be available with a diesel engine. On January 7, 2004, the 1,000,000 car (a Bora A4) rolled off the line. On December 7, 2004, FAW-VW's second car plant began operating. On August 4, 2009, the 3,000,000th car (a Golf A6) rolled off the line in car plant #2. By 2010 FAW-VW had sold over 1,000,000 Audis (including imported cars) in China. With the celebration, a sculpture named 'Ode to Audi' from Gerry Judah was set at the entry of the company.Capitas ode to audi unveiled According to the policy from Chinese government, that foreign auto manufactures should develop domestic brands with their local partners, FAW-VW revealed its own brand 'Kaili (开利)' on May 2011.VW-Elektroautos in China: VW erhält Fertigungslizenz On August 15, 2011, FAW-VW celebrated its twentieth anniversary with its one millionth car in 2011 (a Magotan B7L).FAW-VW celebrated its 20th anniversary Leadership Products Automobile production started in December 1991, and the current manufactured range includes: Current models *Audi A4L Type B8 (2009–present) *Audi A6L Type C7 (2012–present) *Audi Q5 (2009–present) *Audi Q3 (2013–present) *Volkswagen Bora (2007–present, known as the Volkswagen New Bora until 2010) *Volkswagen Jetta Night (2013–present) *Volkswagen Sagitar (2012–present) *Volkswagen Golf Mk. VI (2009–present) *Volkswagen Golf GTI (2010–present) *Volkswagen Magotan Type B7L (2011–present) *Volkswagen Magotan CC Type 35 (2010–present) *Volkswagen Magotan Variant Type B7L (2011–present) Audi A4L facelift 2 China 2013-02-27.jpg|Audi A4L B8 facelift Audi A6L C7 2 China 2013-02-27.jpg|Audi A6L C7 Audi Q5 China 2012-05-27.JPG|Audi Q5 Volkswagen Jetta II 01 China 2013-03-04.JPG|Volkswagen Jetta Night Volkswagen Bora 2013 (Chinese Market), front quarter.jpg|Volkswagen Bora facelift Volkswagen Sagitar II China 2012-05-06.JPG|Volkswagen Sagitar II Volkswagen Golf VI China 2012-05-20.JPG|Volkswagen Golf VI Volkswagen Golf VI GTI Auto Chongqing 2012-06-07.jpg|Volkswagen Golf VI GTI Volkswagen Magotan II China 2012-05-06.JPG|Volkswagen Magotan B7L Volkswagen CC 01 China 2012-04-22.jpg|Volkswagen CC Former models *Audi 100 (1992–1999) *Audi 200 Lang (1996–1999) *Audi A4 Type B5 (1998–2003) *Audi A4 Type B6 (2003–2006) *Audi A4 Type B7 (2006–2009) *Audi A6 Type C4 (1998–2003) *Audi A6 Type C5 (2003–2005) *Audi A6L Type C6 (2005–2012, facelifted in 2009) *Volkswagen Bora HS (2006–2008) / Volkswagen City Golf (2006–2008) / Volkswagen Golf City (2008–2010) *Volkswagen Bora (2002–2010) / Volkswagen City Jetta (2006–2009) / Volkswagen Jetta TDI/Classic Edition (2006–2010) *Volkswagen Caddy (2005–2007) *Volkswagen Golf Mk. IV (2003–2009) *Volkswagen Jetta Mk. II (1991–1997) *Volkswagen Jetta König (1997–2010) *Volkswagen Jetta Pionier (2010–2013) *Volkswagen Sagitar Type A5 (2006–2012) *Volkswagen Magotan Type B6L (2007–2011) *Volkswagen Variant Type B6 (2010–2011) Audi 100 01 China 2012-07-21.JPG|Audi 100 Audi 200 01 China 2012-06-16.JPG|Audi 200 Audi A6L C6 facelift 01 China 2012-04-28.jpg|Audi A6L C6 facelift Volkswagen Jetta facelift China 2013-03-04.jpg|Volkswagen Jetta König Volkswagen Jetta facelift III China 2013-03-04.jpg|Volkswagen Jetta Pionier VW Bora HS.jpg|Volkswagen Bora HS Volkswagen Bora Sedan China 2012-04-08.JPG|Volkswagen Bora facelift Volkswagen Sagitar China 2012-05-06.JPG|Volkswagen Sagitar Volkswagen Magotan China 2012-04-15.JPG|Volkswagen Magotan Volkswagen Caddy 01 China 2012-04-28.JPG|Volkswagen Caddy Upcoming models *Audi A3 Type 8V (summer 2014) *Volkswagen Golf Mk. VII (december 2013) Current powertrain range *RSH 1.6L L4 engine *EA113 1.6L L4 engine (also for Besturn B50 of FCC) *EA111 1.4T & 1.6L L4 engine *02K 5-speed manual gearbox *MQ250 5-speed manual gearbox Sales The following figures including VWs and Audis made by FAW-VW: References External links *FAW Group corporate website *FAW website with FAW-VW history & *FAW website with FAW-VW landmarks & **FAW-Volkswagen Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Car manufacturers of China Category:FAW Group Category:Volkswagen Group Category:Volkswagen Group factories Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Jilin